Mosa Sauros
Mosa Sauros is huntsman, one of the earliest known graduates of Shade Academy, and the paternal uncle of Kapree Corin. He operates primarily out of Vacuo, most often following his niece. Background Born in the immediate aftermath of the great war, Mosa was raised a warrior and become one of the early graduates of Shade Academy -and one of the first generation to be trained as a huntsman from childhood- at the age of 21. Over the next several decades, he continued as a huntsman, going on into his middle ages when his niece was born, spending a few years in partial retirement with his younger brother and family during which he trainer Kapree to fight, initially for self defense before she decided to follow his footsteps and become a huntress. Now, well past his prime, he continues to take missions, often times working alongside his niece in the coastal regions. Mosa's longest standing life goal is to found a combat school, and he has spent the last 50 years saving mission money and scouting for an ideal location. Personality An extremely stern and hardened man who believes in tough love. Has a rather inexplicable fear of heights dating back to his youth, but will push past it for sake of others, and to fulfill his duties as a huntsman. Appearance A large well built man with short course hair. His combat attire consists of fairly typical naval captains uniform Skills and Equipment Weapons Ahab * Wielder: Mosa Sauros * Maker/Smith: Mosa Sauros * Type: Heavy Reinforced Fishing Spear * Weapon Derivation: fishing spear, harpoon * Holstered/Inactive Form: none * Form 1: 7' long fishing spear reinforced for melee use * Usage: It's a big stick with a pointy end, not that difficult. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Mosa is based loosely on Captain Ahab Jezebel * Wielder: Mosa Sauros * Maker/Smith: Mosa Sauros * Type: Auto Pneumatic Harpoon Rifle * Weapon Derivation: harpoon gun * Holstered/Inactive Form: none * Form 1: a massive shoulder balanced weapon, loaded by large box magazines. Fires on semi auto or full auto and is designed for zero recoil in aquatic environments, equally effective on land or sea with surprisingly high stopping power * Dust Capacity: can generate ice harpoons from a dust reserve if physical ammunition is depleted * Ammunition: 50 round boxes of collapsible harpoons, each harpoon has an explosive charge that detonates on a timer * Usage: fairly high impact, low speed weapon designed for amphibious use * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Jezebel was the wife of King Ahab of Israel Semblance * Name: Tsunami * User(s): Mosa Sauros * Type:Physical * Purpose: Offensive * Short description: users physical attributes are amplified when in water * Visual effect: aura intensifies * Range: personal * Passive ability(s) (if any): When submerged, the users strength, speed, and endurance increase dependent on depth of water * Dust interaction: unknown * Notes: I couldn't think of anything else for him Statistics * Strength:3 * Agility: 2 * Aura reserve: 3 * Aura manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 0 * Dust use: 0 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General): 2 Trivia * Mosa Sauros is derived from Mosasaurus, a dinosaur. * Mosa means from the Meuse River, and as such is associated with the water * Mosa is loosely inspired by Captain Ahab of Moby Dick Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959